Larxene's big secret!
by Roxius
Summary: Axel and Roxas want to find out what Larxene is hiding from them! Larxene X ?, Eventual shoujo ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon.

It was Tuesday and Axel was bored out of his mind. He was playing Pokemon Emerald although he beat it _TEN _times already. Roxas was busy drawing something and Demyx was writing a song to perform on karaoke night. 'Nothing interesting ever happens here…' Axel thought.

Suddenly, Larxene, who was reading some poetry, stood up and said, "I'm going out…" Once she left the room, Roxas said, "I wonder what she's up to?"

Axel threw his Gameboy and it hit Demyx in the head, knocking him out. The red-haired pyro stood up and made a pose that would make Might Guy (from Naruto) very proud. "WE WILL SPY ON HER AND VIOLATE HER RIGHTS TO PRIVACY TO SATISFY OUR OWN SICK NEEDS 'CAUSE WE'RE SUCH DAMN STUPID BASTARDS!" Axel shouted to the heavens. Roxas cheered and held up a sign that said 'Vote for Axel, America's fattest asshole!'

Later…

Axel and Roxas quietly followed Larxene through Castle Oblivion. They quickly hid when they saw Larxene turn around. After about an hour, Larxene finally stopped in the library.

Roxas looked over the newspaper he was holding and whispered, 'What's she doing here? She already took out enough books to keep her busy for the rest of her endless life!" Axel shrugged and took a bite from the Klondike bar he was holding.

Suddenly, Larxene pulled out a cell phone and pressed a few buttons. She held the phone up to her ear and said, "Hi, it's me, Larxene! How are you? I missed you today! Hey, I was wondering…do you want to come over today? I want you to meet the others! ……Okay! See you later!" Larxene put the phone away and walked away.

Roxas put down the newspaper and cried, "SO THAT'S IT! SHE HAS A FRIEND FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD!" Axel's eyes widened in horror as another possibility came to him. "Larxene might have…. a boyfriend…" Roxas and Axel looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "That was a good one, Axel!" Roxas said as he and his buddy walked back to the game room.

"Well, we should talk to Vexen about this. Maybe he could tell us something…" Axel said. "Why should we talk to him?" Roxas asked. "To lengthen the chapter, silly!" Axel joked as he gave Roxas a noogie. "Of course…"

Later…

Vexen was busy trying to make a potion that'll make people fart when Axel and Roxas flew in, knocking over the potion and destroying most of Vexen's laboratory. After nearly beating Axel and Roxas to death, Vexen muttered, "What do you two imbeciles want?"

"We wanted to see if you knew anything about Larxene's boyfriend…" Axel replied. Vexen frowned and said, "Believe it or not, but I was the first person that Larxene revealed her darkest secret to…" Roxas made a rude hand gesture and exclaimed, "HA! THERE YOU GO! SHE DOES HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Vexen shook his head and replied, "Larxene…is gay."

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

PLEASE R&R! TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LARXENE'S GAY? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Roxas shouted. Vexen just shrugged and pulled out a book with science notes. Axel thought for a moment before saying, "You know…I have noticed something different about her. She's not as sadistic as she used to be. Sometimes, she seems…happy…" Roxas nodded and replied, "So…do you think that's why Larxene always volunteered to watch Namine?" Axel and Roxas both shuddered at the thought.

After Vexen kicked the two friends out of his lab, they decided to ask the others about Larxene's…predicament. After about three hours, Roxas had wrote down everyone's replies to the question 'Do you know if Larxene is in love with another girl?' Here are the replies:

Demyx- "I hope so! Girl-on-Girl action is so hot!"

Saix- "I…like…muffins…"

Xemnas- "What? Larxene's dating a girl? SWEET! Now shut up! I'm watching KND (Kids Next Door)!"

Luxord- "Dude…I'm too high on crack to give a damn."

Xigbar- "That's just wrong…"

Xaldin- "Oh! Oh! Can I kiss Xigbar if I get this right?"

Lexaeus- "Uh…. what's 'love'?"

Zexion- "Hmm…I should look this up on "THAT BITCH! SHE SLEPT WITH ME AND SHE STILL BETRAYS ME!"

Roxas tossed the paper away and sighed. "I guess we should just give up, Axel. We'll never know the truth…" "Uh, Roxas? We already knew that Larxene is gay after Vexen confirmed it. We just wanted to see if the others knew. Besides, Larxene's going to invite her girlfriend over today anyway…" Axel replied.

Suddenly, just as Roxas and Axel walked into the game room, they saw a shocking sight. Larxene was sitting on the couch and her lips were connected with…Kairi's! "Larxene! This…is your girlfriend?" Axel cried. Larxene grinned seductively and slid one of her hands up Kairi's shirt. Kairi smiled at Larxene and said, "Me and Larxene have been dating for a month!"

"We met on a online dating service! We really love each other!" Larxene said as she kissed Kairi again. Axel smiled and quickly took a picture of the two girls kissing before running to his room. Roxas took another look at the couple before walking out as well.

"So, Kairi…do you want to stay here with me?" "Of course, Larxene!"

TO BE CONTINUED! A/N: Sorry that it's kind of short…


End file.
